


Grizzled and Mature

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grizzled and Mature

Dick’s eighteen and flirting with Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is flirting back, eyes like the steely blue of Garth’s car. It’s a rush, seeing that he’s the focus of the older man’s attention. It’s dangerous. 

But

the thing is

Dick thinks he might have fallen in love at the first sight of Bruce Wayne stepping into the building.

*

He wakes up after the dream and glances at Bruce’s form stretching in the still darkness of their hotel suite. “I had a dream,” he whispers, easing up from the bed and into a sitting position. 

"Oh?" Bruce just barely pauses in his daily routine of stretching each muscle before he rolls his head around his neck lazily and turns it so that he’s facing Dick.

Dick smiles and bites his lip, eyes still heavy from sleep. “Yeah,” he says. “Of when we first met.” He darts his tongue out to lick his lips and reaches out. His arms wrap around Bruce’s waist. His head falls on the man’s back and he can feel each movement of his muscles as he continues to stretch out. “Did you ever think that we’d end up engaged when we met?”

Bruce reaches his hands back to hold onto Dick’s elbows. “I assumed that I would have you one way or another,” he says simply, fingers massaging the skin pulled over bone.

"That’s incredibly creepy, Bruce. I like it." He presses a kiss to Bruce’s back and slides his hands down to the front of the older man’s pants, pressing down slightly with his forefinger and feeling stiffness. "Wake me up properly?" he murmurs into Bruce’s skin. "Please, Bruce?"

He pauses before he responds. “We have to go home soon.”

"Please? Before we go back to the kids?"

This time it takes less than half a second for Bruce to turn and trap Dick under him. “Alright.”


End file.
